Windy( the wind ignis) vs George
by nerd314314
Summary: Windy is somehow alive in Arthur's universe. Windy gives Francine a deadly computer virus. Windy makes George duel in a virus duel. who will win? contains some op cards. sorry for errors. I don't own vrains. I don't own Arthur. George and Francine is 16. contains some George x Francine and contains a character death.


Windy opened his eyes to see he was in a alternate universe called the Arthur universe. He looked around himself. He knew he was in a highschool. He looked at all the students in the highschool walking bye to see who should He kill . He saw a 16 year old girl called Francine Alice Frensky. Windy already hated her evenwithout knowing anything about her. Windy overheard something. Francine said " George, are you ready for AP computer science class?". George said " yes" with a smile on his face. George and Francine then went to their AP computer science class. Then windy started making a deadly computer virus to go to Francine's school computer.

There was only 4 students in the AP computer science class. It was George, Francine , Rattles and Slink. Francine was working on Java programming project. Then all of sudden a hacker was hacking Francine's project. Francine said " You will not win, hacker!". Francine try to stop the hacker but the hacker was very skilled. Then a message poped on saying " Death virus is starting. ". Francine already saved her project so she could redo the minor things later. she tryed to turn off the computer but the virus did not let her do that. Windy laughed while watching behind a chair. George, Rattles and Slink said " Francine, what's going on?". Then the computer virus then inserted a computer venom into Francine's hair making her pass out! " Francine!" George, Slink and Rattles screamed. Their teacher was not here again for the 3rd time this week. George said " you two get help! I will stay here!". Rattles and Slink said "ok!" and ran to get some help. George screamed " who did this to her?!".

Windy laughed and revealed himself to George. George screamed " who are you?!". Windy laughed and said " I am windy! I am a artificial intelligence who hate humans. I want them to suffer in pain. I like pain being done to anyone. I was the hacker. I did this to Francine. There is one way to save her. you must duel me in a virus duel. The loser of this duel will be destoryed by a deadly computer virus. If you beat me, she might survive. If you don't duel, she will die for sure!". George said " you will pay, widy! Let's duel!". Windy said " I am ready to prepare your death scene, George!". George and windy started their dueldisks and said " Duel!".

George said " I am 1st!". George said in his mind " my hand is bad! But I have to do my best with this hand to try to save Francine, the girl I love. ". George said " I summon Gimmick Puppet Des Troy in attack mode. I set 2 cards facedown! My turn is over!". Windy said " My turn, I draw! since you control a monster, I can special summon Stormrider Griffore from my hand. I special summon it in attack mode. Since you control a card in your spell and trap zone, I can special summon Stormrider Hippogriff from my hand . I special summon it in attack mode. I play a spell called Stormrider seeker! your monster is now set facedown in defense mode. ". George said " you are up to something!". Windy said " Yes, I am! I play a spell called stormrider windstorm! It sends all set cards on the field to the graveyard and you take 500 points of damage for each card.". George watched his cards be sent to the graveyard and screamed in pain while his lifepoints went down from 4000 to 2500. Windy enjoyed the pain George and Francine was going through. Windy laughed and said " I use my two monsters to link summon Stormridership Rockbuster in attack mode. I am about to kill you, George! I normal summon Stormrider Harpiarm in attack mode. My Stormridership Rockbuster attacks you directly, George!". George said " I use Swift Scarecrow! since you declare a direct attack, I discard it. It negates the attack and ends the battle phase!". Windy screamed " you will pay for that, George! I will kill you, George! I end my turn .". George said " My turn, I draw! I play Pot of desires! I banish the top 10 cards of my deck facedown to draw 2 cards. ". Windy said "lame!" while George drew his two cards. George said " I normal summon Gimmick Puppet Egg Head in attack mode. I use it's effect I discard a Gimmick Puppet card from my hand to make Gimmick Puppet Egg Head's level become 8 until the end phase. I use the effect of Gimmick Puppet Dreary Doll from my graveyard. I banish Gimmick Puppet Des Troy from my graveyard to special summon Gimmick Puppet Dreary Doll from my graveyard. I special summon it in defense mode. I overlay my 2 monsters to xyz summon Number 15: Gimmick Puppet Giant Grinder in attack mode.". Windy was in shock " He can xyz summon?! who cares , he can't beat me! I am a god . He is just a annoying pest to get rid of." George said " I use it's effect. I deattach Gimmick Puppet Dreary Doll to destory Stormridership Rockbuster!". Windy watched his monster get destoryed. Windy Screamed " You will pay for that sin!". George said " I am not done yet! I play Monster reborn to special summon Stormridership Rockbuster from your graveyard to my field in attack mode.". Windy screamed " How dare you disrespect your god like that!". George screamed " you are no god! You are a psychopath monster! Number 15: Gimmick Puppet Giant Grinder attacks your Stormrider Harpiarm !". Windy said " you will pay, George!" while his lifepoints went down from 4000 to 3500. George said "Stormridership Rockbuster attacks you directly, Windy!". Windy screamed " you will pay for doing that to your god! I will kill you, George!" while his lifepoints went down from 3500 to 1500. George said " I end my turn!".

Arthur, Buster , Rattles and Slink ran into the room and screamed " what going on?!". George explained what was going on. Arthur, Buster, Rattles and Slink said "Destory this green psychopath!". Windy said " My virus is 98% completed! she will die! You are too late, George! You will join her in death!". George had tears in his eyes and he said " I am sorry, Francine! I failed to save the girl I love!". Then all of sudden Francine's computer was shaking! Windy screamed " No! she is fighting against the virus! That's impossible!". Francine's computer was destoryed . Francine was free of Windy's virus and was healed from the virus. Francine woke up . Windy screamed " No way! Love destoryed my virus! My turn, I draw! This god gonna make you pay! I play a spell card called Blessed winds! I draw 2 cards! I can't normal summon this turn! I can only special summon link monsters this turn , all your cards on the field is sent to the graveyard and you take 450 points of damage!". " George!" Francine cried with tears in her eyes. George said " Francine, I am glad you're alive! I am sorry if i die !" with tears in his eyes while his ifepoints went down from 2500 from 2050 while Windy laughed while drawing his two cards! Windy said " I play Monster reborn to bring back my Stormridership Rockbuster from my graveyard in attack mode. It attacks you directly, George!". George screamed in pain while his lifepoints went down from 2050 to 50. Windy said " This god ends his turn!". Francine said " George...". George said " My turn, I draw! I use the effect of Gimmick Puppet Dreary Doll . I banish Number 15: Gimmick Puppet Giant Grinder from my graveyard to special summon Gimmick Puppet Dreary Doll from my graveyard in attack mode. I play a spell called Creature swap. You get my Gimmick Puppet Dreary Doll and I get your Stormridership Rockbuster!". Windy Screamed " This can't be! I can't lose! I am a god!" while the monsters switched side of the field. George said " You are no god, windy! you are a monster! Stormridership Rockbuster attacks Gimmick Puppet Dreary Doll!". Windy screamed " No! This can't be ! I am a god!" while his lifepoints went down from 1500 to 0. George said " you are no god, you are a monster.". Then the virus came and ate windy in a painful death. Windy was dead once for all.

Francine went to hug George and asked him "are you ok?'. George said " I am fine now.". Francine said " I love you, George!" kissing him on his lips. George said " I love you too, Francine!" while kissing on her lips. Everyone went home after the chaos was now over. George and Francine went to George's home to chill out.


End file.
